


A Wife's Needs

by MysticMedusa



Series: Wife!Tony [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Cute Tony Stark, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hogun gives no shits, Public Nudity, Swooning, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor is so done with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: There is only one thing in life Tony Stark can't live without, it's the one thing Asgard doesn't have





	A Wife's Needs

 

Thor had been sleeping soundly in his bedchambers when he heard the door to his room kicked open and likely off its hinges. He grumbled as he rolled tighter into his sheets as he had never been one for mornings. He had no tasks to deal with as Tony was currently acting as queen, Frigga was working to find a way to bring her firstborn home, and Loki was seeking a way to return his son to his Aesir form. So he knew not why someone had come to bother him but he was determined to still sleep. The weight falling on him heavily made him grunt and it didn’t take a genius to know whoever it was had jumped from the doorway to his bed.

“Thoooooor!” Came a pleading whine of none other than Asgard’s current queen.

“I am naked beneath these sheets; please exit my bed so Loki does not decide to slaughter me for this indecent act.”

Because regardless of Tony entering his bed, Loki would kill him and not his wife.

“B-but Thor.” Oh and there were sniffles.

He looked to see tears streaming down Tony’s face. As someone of Asgard he had only seen children cry and to be honest they were all ugly criers with snot and tears streaming down their face as their eyes became red from it. Tony was something different; he was an adorable crier which should not be possible. If Asgard’s throne was not already his Thor would offer it if only to appease the small genius.

“Oh Norns, what has happened? Who must I murder for making you shed tears?”

“Asgard doesn’t have coffee!” He cried out with more tears now beginning to soak his sheets, it was like rivers flowing from his eyes which shouldn’t be impossible.

“That is why you’re in tears? In my bed? Which I might remind you I am in fact still naked under here.”

Tony just nodded causing Thor to sigh. He did not know how Loki came to be wedded to such a person. Tony Stark was sometimes frightening, mostly ridiculous, and to cute for his own good. Thor tossed away his blankets and found the genius latched on with a vice grip that he couldn’t get loosened. He sighed heavily before walking out of his room buttass naked. It would not be the first time he had to do so. In their younger years Loki had found fit to hide away all his clothing as a prank.

Of course he was older now and had the body of a warrior. He tried not to react as the guards around the palace swooned at his naked body that was only barely covered by the genius latched onto his upper chest and neck. He was just thankful the grip wasn’t too tight to stop him from breathing.

He passed more than just the guards as Volstagg, Fandral, and Sif all swooned and lay passed out in his path. He wasn’t a morning person so he had walked on them to get to his destination. It shouldn’t have been this difficult but he hadn’t foreseen everyone passing out. He was almost certain he saw Sif’s nose bleeding excessively, he hoped she didn’t die of blood loss. Though if she did maybe Loki would be so happy at the news that he forgot to murder Thor for his wife clinging to his naked body. Thor sighed again; he knew he wasn’t so lucky.

“Ah Hogun, I require your aid.”

Hogun just stared at him instead of swooning like everyone else he’d passed by. Thor whispered the request and his friend nodded before turning to leave. Tony was still clinging to him so he headed to the throne room hoping to get the queen to do his actual job that he volunteered for.

This turned out to be a useless endeavor as Tony ended up clinging to his arm when he got him to release his body. He shook his arm but the genius was strong and refused to let go.

“Coffee…” He whimpered.

“Oh Norns, Anthony Stark you wanted to be queen and you must do your job.”

“No, I refuse. Asgard sucks, there’s no coffee. How do you people live without the nectar of the gods?”

Thor sighed too tired for this shit. He went up to the throne and sat down with the genius now clinging to his leg. He wasn’t sure how in the process of sitting down that happened but Thor was still too tired for this shit. So he didn’t question it and just greeted all those who arrived to speak with the king/queen. He acted in no way different than if he’d been clothed. Eventually he got Tony to do his job but that left the genius sitting in his lap as he refused to let Thor go.

Thor was so happy when Hogun returned as he brought coffee. Even though the thermos was sealed the genius seemed to have a sixth sense for coffee as he literally catapulted himself across the throne room, over the head of the one who was talking to him, and onto Hogun. Thor stood and eyed Hogun making sure his friend was still alive. He was but he was knocked out.

“I shall leave you to your task now. Please try to do your job properly.”

“Thank you Thor, this is why you’re my favorite!” He sang as he back flipped his way to the throne.

That day the genius shocked everyone with how well he ruled.


End file.
